Bella Bee
by Ne-shiaJ
Summary: Renee send ALL  of the home video she had of Bella and she also send ALL  the video tapes Bella and her old friends made! What happen when the Cullen's watch? Why am I asking you read the story to find out! M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!   I don't own twilight!
1. Eat you peas for mommy Bella

**Summary: Renee has sent some old home videos of Bella and friends. The Cullen's want to watch**

**Them!**

**Me: As much as I hate to say this I don't own Twilight that great honor has been taken !**

**Summary of Chapter: Bella gets a package of home videos from Renee and the Cullen's well Alice decides to watch the, and drag the Cullen's along. Bella ****CURSING AND FIGHTING ****Renee! **

** Bella Bee**

**Chapter 1: 'Eat some peas for mommy… or Not"**

Bella's POV

Ding-Ding

Dam it just as I was getting comfortable someone want to ring the dang bell. A UPS guy was standing there holding a box and that signing paper sheet thing. "Umm package for Isabella Swan…" Probably some clothes Alice order from me I thought. I signed my name and went to go put the box on my bed. I was walking up the stairs- well trying to walk up the stairs with a box without tripping. As I got to the landing I sighed and shook my head causing me to almost fall down the stairs. A pair of cool hands caught me and said "Be careful love" I smiled and said "Thanks Edward… What would I do with out you?" He chuckled "Love Alice and the family want you to come over to watch some home videos. Oh and bring the box.

~At the Cullen House~

I was sitting on my Edward's lap comfortable until Alice –that little pixie- grab the box and said "YAY I always wanted to see what you looked like as a baby!" Oh no we were watching my old home videos. I could feel myself blushing. Alice put the first video in and then said "We are going to watch them in order"

"_Bella don't you want to eat some yummy peas for mommy?" Phil in the background was chuckling_

"_NO I WANT A COOKIE GOD DAM IT THIS FOOD TASTE LIKE SHIT!" _ _ "Bella language" Renee was trying to scold 3 year old me. I picked up the plate smiled and threw it at the wall "See mommy food all gone. NOW WHERE IS MY FUCKIN COOKIE BICTH" Phil was laughing loudly at the point and Renee shook her head and said "No cookies for Bella until she learns not to say bad words.. You're going in time out!" As soon as Renee touched me I went bananas! I threw my cup, fork, spoon, and bite Renee's neck and said "DON'T TOUCH ME! I PHILIE HEL HELP! DON'T LET THIS BICTH TAKE ME TO THAT FUCKING CHAIR SAVE ME BEFORE I THROW MY SHOE AT YOU" I threw my shoe at Phil and the camera went blank. _

I blushed a deep shade of red. Emmet boomed with laughter. Soon everyone followed- even my Edward. "Bella what happened next" Emmet asked me "I bite her neck until she gave me a cookie!" Rosalie giggled and said "All for a little cookie Bella really! You sure you weren't possessed our something I mean come on you called her a bicth and cursed for no reason!" I blushed furiously and said "I wasn't possessed Rose I just really wanted a cookie!" Edward said "Leave her alone! So what if she was a problem psycho toddler al least she cooled down now!" Jasper looked around and said "AWKWARDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Moving on lets watch the next video it's called "Bella's first fight!"

_**Authors Note: If I get five good reviews I will promise to update every week or twice a week! And what should be the next video about? Did you think it was GOOD, GREAT, EXCELLENT, BAD, POOR, FAIL , EPIC FAIL! If I get have excellent I will continue! **_


	2. Don't you dare touch me Toby

**Summary: Renee has sent some old home videos of Bella and friends. The Cullen's want to watch**

**Them!**

**DISCLAIMER- AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter Summary:**

** Bella Bee **

**Chapter 2: "Don't you dare touch me Toby Greene!" **

Bella's POV 

I was trying super hard to remember this video but I finally gave up a shrugged my shoulder and sat back into Edwards's lap. We were going to watch my first fight, I had many fight back in Arizona.. Then it clicked my first fight was with the toad face Toby Greene. I blushed a light pink hiding my face in my hand until Emmett said "If Bella is already blushing I can't wait to see this!" I glared at him but he just shrugged it off. Alice put the video on in vampire speed.

Great more torture I thought.

"_Is this thing on" Renee asked her self out loud. "Come on Toby, Bella is the way she coloring in the play room." Toby was the same age as me 5 he had blue eyes and blond hair. When Toby entered the room looked at him and then mother saying "What the fuck is shit-face doing here?" I asked calmly. I had on a pink sundress my blondish brown hair was tied in a pink bow and my eyes were green at the time as I got older they turned brown . Toby turned pink and said "I wanted to give Isabella a kiss." I turned red-not from blush but with anger- it walked up to him and looked him died in the eye and said" Don't your dare touch me Toby Greene! If you dare even try to kiss me I will rip your balls and make you eat them! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SHIT-FACE?" Toby looked at my mom then at me and then gave me a quick peck on the check. I turned red and punched him in the face and said "WHAT THE FUCK CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH SHIT-FACE NOW I MIGHT HAVE SOME TYPE OF DIEASE!" I looked at Renee and then I kicked her causing the camera to fall. Then I went for Toby I chocked him until her turned blue and when he did I let go and slapped him hard in the face saying "If you ever touch me again I will KILL YOU! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE DIP-SHIT!" Toby ran out the house screaming I looked at my mother and said "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM RENEE!" Renee looked shocked then said "I love you to Bella," then she turned the camera off after she murmured 'god I can't wait for her to grow out of this phase'_

Edward turned to me and said "Love I never knew you were so violent" I shook my head and turned a deep shade of red. Rose double over and started laughing then she looked at me and said "Jesus Bella the poor boy is probably scared for life! All he wanted to do was give you a kiss and you beat the shit out of him!" Alice interrupted by saying 'Why were your eyes green and why was your hair blondish ?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "They turned brown when I got older. I just woke up one day and bam they were brown and my hair was a different story. I dyed it all black once they dyed it back brown and the blondish ends never came back and my hair stayed brown."

Everyone laughed except Emmett- he looked confused- "You mean to tell me that the little Blondie with an anger issues is you! What happen to that little girl?" I shook my head "Did you not hear it was a phase I grew out of it when I was 6 or 7."

"Bella you rob a store!" Alice yelled. All eyes were on me, I turned deep red and hide in Edward's shirt and Alice yelled "I know what we are watching next!" I looked at her in disbelief and shook my head saying "What happen to going in order?" She giggled not answering my question.

_**Author's Note- OMG! Thanks for the reviews! I promise to date twice a week but this does not count so I will post a new story on Thursday or Friday! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what should be the one after the next I'm running out of ideas people! REVIEW PLEASE! Did you think it was GOOD, GREAT, EXCELLENT, BAD, POOR, FAIL, EPIC FAIL! **_

_**P.S. **_

_**Incase you were wondering it's rated M for future chapters. **_


	3. What's in the box

**Summary: Renee has sent some old home videos of Bella and friends. The Cullen's want to watch**

**Them!**

**DISCLAIMER- Why don't you just rub it in?**

**Chapter Summary: Bella's friends want to steal a box from the local game store. What's in the box and who distracts the only worker in the store? Continue reading and find out! **

** Bella Bee **

**Chapter 3: "If you got it embrace it"**

Bella POV

I remember this video … I giggled when I thought about all the good time we had together. All the couples were relaxed.

_I was sitting on me bed in a pink tank top and pink and white polkadot short with me hand crossed over my chest saying "No! I am going no were near that fucking perv Kris" Kris said "Bella. Toby is in love with you all you have to do is distract him while we steal the box!" Kristen and Lilly were my best friends. Kris had blue eyes and black hair with pink streaks, at the time –she changed them every month- Lilly on the other hand was a DUMD blond! I know it might sound rude coming from her best friend but she was really dumb, she passed grades by 'helping' teachers- meaning forcing tons of cash at them to help with their so called finical problems. Kris' twin Ryan was filming this. _

"_Lilly GET UP HERE AND BRING THE STUFF!" Lilly came up with duck tape and rope and said "Sorry Bella but Kris said if I don't help she going to make the sun go away! You're really pale so you need the sun. Plus we really need that box." The y both stared coming really close to me so I shouted "RYAN IF YOU HELP ME I'LL MAKE YOU SEE LILLY NAKED!" Lilly shook her head and said "I let him go to third base with me so you can do anything!" Kris looked at Ryan then Lily and said "Ewww…. Ryan pause the tape and get out so we can change Bella!" I was already tied up with the tape over my mouth. Who knew 14 year old were so fast!_

_When the camera started filming we were already in the game shop! Luckily we got the early enough because no one was there except Toby. I had a pink tube top that went up to my belly button and a black mini skirt with black heels- thank god I was not so clumsy at that time- when Toby saw me his eye almost popped out of his head. ''H-hey Bella what are you d-doing here today?" he said as he opened the cash register. I leaned over the counter –making him get a good look at my boobs- and cocked my head to the side saying "Can't I just come over to say hi?" That perv would not take his eyes of my chest! I reached over fighting the urge to slap him and took his chin and pulled it up so he was looking into my eye and said "My eyes are up here- keep them UP here if you know what are good for your future children!" _

_15 minutes of distracting him they still never got the box! I had known clue what was in that box. I was at the chase register helping him organize the register when he went up behind me and touch my ass. "Bad move man bad move" Ryan said. I gasped and turned around and kicked him in his 'family jewels' and punched him in the face. Toby fell to the floor still dazed and Ryan was laughing so hard the camera shook. I went into the closet and took the box my friends were trying to get and walked out of the store. Ryan yelled "DAM HONEY OVER DERE KNOCKED YO ASS OUT HOMIE!" _

_We all ran to the car. I finally asked "What is in this dam box!" Ryan took the box and put it in his lap. "Bella.. I don't know how to say this but we never wanted to steal the box we just wanted to see how far this would have went!" I looked at Kris a long time then I shook my head and took the box off Ryan lap and opened it and screamed! "GUY THIS BOX HAS A WHOLE BUNCH OF PICTURES OF ME BATHING! THIS IS A BOX FULLY OF NAKED PICTURE OF ME!" Lilly and Kris looked shock and Ryan started laughing! I took the camera and the screen went blank. _

I hid in Edwards's shirt! "Bella what did you do to that Ryan kid?" Emmett asked me. "Nothing I asked him what was so funny and he said the look on Kris' face so I had no reason to hurt him!" Alice looked kinda happy "Bella I loved your outfit! Why don't you dress like that anymore?" I looked at her and shook my head saying "Alice did you not see what happened when I dressed like that!" Jasper was the only one laughing, I turned to him and said ''What so funny?"

Then all the Cullen kid started laughing! I felt like I was missing out on some private joke! " I looked at Edward "What's so funny ?" He kissed my head "Love it just…."

_**Cliff hanger.. What so funny find out next Tuesday!**_

_**Author's Note – Sorry I had to stop like this I know what I want Edward to say it just I need an idea for the next video! Thank for all the GOOD reviews I took **_DarkNightShadow2012 idea_** in mind and made Bella cruse less and sorry about my grammar I'll try my best to fix it! REVIEW PLEASE! Did you think it was GOOD, GREAT, EXCELLENT, BAD, POOR, FAIL, EPIC FAIL!**_


End file.
